Pandora
Elemental Angel Pandora, despite her youthful looks, is a fifty year old Reploid who is mostly gentle and quiet, but can be a dangerous force when under pressure. By the power of Model W (which she was forced to Merge with), she fights with a Element Staff and has mastered the elements of Thunder and Ice. Pandora has a brother Reploid who uses the elements of Fire and Shadow. In spite of her quietness, Pandora does care for her brother deeply, even if he does get on her nerves with his psychotic attitude at times. Liberation From Eternal Servitude When Pandora and her brother were first made, they both discovered that Albert, the madman who crafted them, only wanted them as hosts for Model W. Once they found out his scheme, Prometheus took Pandora and they fled, spending many years in the wilderness in hiding. However, being Reploids, their charge could only last so long, and they did not remain active for the whole of their vigil. When they finally came to they found out, much to their despair, that Albert had found and forced them to fuse with a pair of Model W fragments. He also installed a pair of data chips that prevented them from un-merging, lest they self destruct. Under this cruel yoke the pair toiled for over thrity years, doing Albert's bidding with no compromise. Pandora was striken by this, and whatever joy she had ever known in her life was eradicated completely. However, one day, all of this changed in an instant. In the past, following the Hive War, a certain Doctor Ciel was testing out a new Biometal when she ended up destroying the control system for her old time machine. It went bonkers, tapped into the future, and sucked a very confused Prometheus and Pandora back in time, roughly by two hundred years. Pandora, unlike her brother (who immedately took the violent route), took her time to figure out why this had happened, and managed to calm her brother down a margin. "Prometheus... they are not our target..." However, she wasn't able to keep him from embarrassing himself by chasing after a fake signal of Mega Man X, and could only sigh at his idiocy. Eventually, Ciel explained that she would try to get them back to their time as soon as she could, but Pandora seemed rather saddened by this fact. Time passed, and while her brother was bored out of his circuts, Pandora was perfectly at peace with the serene atmosphere that dwelt in New Arcadia. Eventually however, Pandora began to grow lonely, especially upon seeing everyone around her, her brother included, find some degree of love with another. During this time, Kyuubit Foxstar and Jen both had seperate talks with the green haired Reploid, assuring her that someday she'd find someone she could call her own. Not long before Naruto, Bass , Roll X , and Sola left New Arcadia, a prom was held and the feature performance was Pandora singing a song named Fressia. She sang it spectacularly and not a soul thought the worse of her for it. In fact, one Reploid by the name of Blazin' Flizard was so awestruck that he approached her after the song and told her how much he admired her voice. During the following dance session, he even asked Pandora to join him (albeit very nervously), and for the first time in a long, long while, Pandora felt happy. However, Flizard broke off almost immediately from her, saying how he was sorry for making her dance with a traitor. Storming out, the fiery Reploid left Pandora in the room, confused and even hurt. After the dance, Harpuia took notice of Pandora's plight, told her about Flizard's issues with his past, and suggested that she seek out Devilbat Schilit for more information. She did just that, and after a long talk with Schilit, found out that Flizard shared a very similar past as she did. Determined to help him, Pandora sought him out at the gardens the next day, but not before finding and befriending a wild Joltik that she named Volt. During the course of her conversation, Pandora told Flizard, "After all that pain... that suffering... the endless slaughter... you gave me something I could care for without being forced to... someone I could love... it makes me happy." Pandora and Flizard are now officially a couple, and as far as things seem, they could not be happier. Category:Characters Category:MegaMan Characters